


Supernatural Hungergames

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Made usinghttps://brantsteele.net/hungergames/reaping.phpFrom my deviantarthttps://www.deviantart.com/dovahcourts/art/SPN-hunger-games-1-770995611





	1. SPN Hungergames 1

SUPERNATURAL HUNGER GAMES


As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

 **Picasso With A Razor**  bashes  **Grim** 's head in with a mace.

 **Gabe**  takes a handful of throwing knives.

 **Red**  and  **Luci**  fight for a bag.  **Red**  gives up and retreats.

 **Jerk**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Kristy**  breaks  **Chuck** 's nose for a basket of bread.

 **The Final Seal**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Fergus**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Dr. Green**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Yellow Eyes**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Sick dude**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Dor**  and  **Roger**  fight for a bag.  **Roger**  gives up and retreats.

 **Angel of Death**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Raphael**  grabs a sword.

 **Bitch**  takes a handful of throwing knives.

 **Darkness**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Big Daddy Chomper**  finds a backpack full of camping equipment.

 **Carrie**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Cass**  runs into the cornucopia and hides.

 **Assbutt**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Astaroth**  finds a bag full of explosives.

\----  


**Yellow Eyes**  tries to sleep through the entire day.

 **Cass**  and  **Gabe**  work together for the day.

 **Luci** ,  **Angel of Death** , and  **Sick dude**  start fighting, but  **Angel of Death**  runs away as  **Luci**  kills  **Sick dude**.

 **Darkness**  discovers a cave.

 **Fergus**  makes a wooden spear.

 **Kristy** ,  **Roger** ,  **Dor** , and  **Dr. Green**  track down and kill  **Assbutt**.

 **Jerk**  diverts  **Chuck** 's attention and runs away.

 **Astaroth**  discovers a cave.

 **Bitch** ,  **Raphael** ,  **Picasso With A Razor** , and  **Carrie**  hunt for other tributes.

 **The Final Seal**  tries to sleep through the entire day.

 **Big Daddy Chomper**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 **Red**  tries to spear fish with a trident.  


* * *

  


  
3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Grim** District 8  
**Sick dude** District 9  
**Assbutt** District 1  


* * *

  


  
**Roger**  and  **Dor**  tell stories about themselves to each other.

 **Picasso With A Razor**  thinks about home.

 **Luci**  and  **Chuck**  talk about the tributes still alive.

 **Darkness** ,  **The Final Seal** , and  **Yellow Eyes**  cheerfully sing songs together.

 **Kristy**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 **Cass**  cries himself to sleep.

 **Red**  passes out from exhaustion.

 **Jerk**  quietly hums.

 **Carrie**  fends  **Astaroth** ,  **Bitch** , and  **Angel of Death**  away from her fire.

 **Gabe**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 **Big Daddy Chomper**  screams for help.

 **Fergus** ,  **Raphael** , and  **Dr. Green**  cheerfully sing songs together.  


* * *

  


  
**Carrie**  makes a wooden spear.

 **Gabe**  picks flowers.

 **Luci** ,  **Cass** ,  **Fergus** ,  **Kristy** , and  **Astaroth**  hunt for other tributes.

 **Dor**  constructs a shack.

 **Raphael**  forces  **Big Daddy Chomper**  to kill  **Jerk**  or  **Bitch**. He decides to kill  **Jerk**.

 **Picasso With A Razor**  discovers a river.

 **Yellow Eyes**  sprains his ankle while running away from  **Angel of Death**.

 **The Final Seal**  forces  **Darkness**  to kill  **Roger**  or  **Chuck**. She decides to kill  **Roger**.

 **Red**  discovers a river.

 **Dr. Green**  bleeds out due to untreated injuries.  


* * *

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Jerk** District 4  
**Roger** District 8  
**Dr. Green** District 9

* * *

  


**Big Daddy Chomper**  is awoken by nightmares.

 **Cass**  is awoken by nightmares.

 **Gabe**  lets  **Picasso With A Razor**  into his shelter.

 **Dor**  convinces  **The Final Seal**  to snuggle with her.

 **Yellow Eyes**  defeats  **Luci**  in a fight, but spares his life.

 **Red**  accidently steps on a landmine.

 **Raphael**  receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 **Chuck**  is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

 **Bitch**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 **Fergus**  fends  **Carrie** ,  **Kristy** , and  **Astaroth**  away from his fire.

 **Angel of Death**  attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

 **Darkness** cooks her food before putting her fire out.  


* * *

  


  
**Astaroth** ,  **Fergus** ,  **Carrie** , and  **Gabe**  hunt for other tributes.

 **Big Daddy Chomper**  makes a slingshot.

 **Bitch**  tries to sleep through the entire day.

 **Luci**  constructs a shack.

 **Yellow Eyes**  thinks about home.

 **Raphael**  defeats  **Chuck**  in a fight, but spares his life.

 **Darkness**  hunts for other tributes.

 **Picasso With A Razor**  dies of dysentery.

 **The Final Seal**  fishes.

 **Angel of Death**  attempts to climb a tree, but falls on  **Dor** , killing them both.

 **Kristy**  and  **Cass**  work together for the day.  


* * *

  


4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Red** District 5  
**Picasso With A Razor** District 10  
**Angel of Death** District 11  
**Dor** District 6  


* * *

  


**Yellow Eyes**  and  **Cass** huddle for warmth.

  
**Kristy**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 **Luci**  attempts to climb a tree, but falls to his death.

 **Big Daddy Chomper**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 **Gabe**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 **Bitch**  tries to treat his infection.

 **Fergus**  destroys  **Carrie** 's supplies while she is asleep.

 **Darkness**  kills  **Raphael**  for his supplies.

 **Chuck**  begs for  **The Final Seal**  to kill him. She refuses, keeping  **Chuck**  alive.

 **Astaroth**  is awoken by nightmares.  


* * *

  
**Big Daddy Chomper**  constructs a shack.

 **Yellow Eyes**  discovers a river.

 **Carrie**  tries to spear fish with a trident.

 **Astaroth**  collects fruit from a tree.

 **Cass**  explores the arena.

 **Bitch**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 **Chuck** ,  **Fergus** ,  **Darkness** , and  **Kristy**  raid  **The Final Seal** 's camp while she is hunting.

 **Gabe**  thinks about home.  


* * *

  
2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Luci** District 3  
**Raphael** District 2  


* * *

  
**Big Daddy Chomper**  attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.

 **Astaroth**  fends  **Cass** ,  **The Final Seal** , and  **Gabe**  away from her fire.

 **Fergus**  tracks down and kills  **Yellow Eyes**.

 **Kristy**  overpowers  **Darkness** , killing her.

 **Bitch**  lets  **Carrie**  into his shelter.

 **Chuck**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  


* * *

  
**Gabe**  and  **Kristy**  hunt for other tributes.

 **Big Daddy Chomper**  picks flowers.

 **The Final Seal** ,  **Bitch** , and  **Astaroth**  hunt for other tributes.

 **Carrie**  attacks  **Cass** , but he manages to escape.

 **Chuck**  receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 **Fergus**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  


* * *

  
Carnivorous squirrels start attacking the tributes.

 **Bitch**  is brutally attacked by a scurry of squirrels.

 **Carrie** , in agony, kills  **The Final Seal**  so she does not have to be attacked by the squirrels.

 **Big Daddy Chomper**  uses the squirrels to his advantage, shoving  **Kristy**  into them.

 **Cass** , in agony, kills  **Fergus**  so he does not have to be attacked by the squirrels.

 **Chuck**  survives.

 **Astaroth**  uses the squirrels to her advantage, shoving  **Gabe**  into them.  


* * *

  
7 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Yellow Eyes** District 10  
**Darkness** District 7  
**Bitch** District 4  
**The Final Seal** District 12  
**Kristy** District 11  
**Fergus** District 3  
**Gabe** District 2  


* * *

  
**Chuck**  thinks about winning.

 **Carrie**  passes out from exhaustion.

 **Astaroth**  passes out from exhaustion.

 **Big Daddy Chomper**  tends to his wounds.

 **Cass**  dies from an infection.  


* * *

  
The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

 **Big Daddy Chomper**  sets an explosive off, killing  **Astaroth**.

 **Carrie**  spears  **Chuck**  in the abdomen.  


* * *

  
**Big Daddy Chomper**  dies of dysentery.  


* * *

  
4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Cass** District 1  
**Astaroth** District 12  
**Chuck** District 7  
**Big Daddy Chomper** District 6  


* * *

  
The winner is  **Carrie**  from District 5!


	2. SPN hunger games 2

SUPERNATURAL HUNGER GAMES


  
As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

**Sam**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Raphael**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Charlie**  retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.

**Abaddon**  severely injures  **Dean** , but puts him out of his misery.

**Famine**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Micheal**  stabs  **Astaroth**  in the back with a trident.

**Azazel**  kills  **Dick** with his own weapon.

**Ruby**  grabs a backpack and retreats.

**Castiel**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Lilith**  clutches a first aid kit and runs away.

**Amara**  finds a backpack full of camping equipment.

**Dorothy**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Pestilence**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**Death**  runs away from the Cornucopia.

**God**  runs into the cornucopia and hides.

**Alastair**  spears  **Rowena**  in the abdomen.

**Crowley**  snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

**War** ,  **Nick** , and  **Gabriel**  work together to get as many supplies as possible.  
\---  
 **Azazel**  accidentally detonates a landmine while trying to arm it.

**Death**  thinks about home.

**Pestilence**  picks flowers.

**Nick**  explores the arena.

**War**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

**Lilith**  travels to higher ground.

**Dorothy**  tries to sleep through the entire day.

**Alastair**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

**God**  falls into a frozen lake and drowns.

**Crowley**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

**Micheal** ,  **Sam** ,  **Ruby** , and  **Castiel**  raid  **Raphael** 's camp while he is hunting.

**Charlie**  and  **Gabriel**  threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.  
 **  
Amara** ,  **Abaddon** , and  **Famine**  hunt for other tributes.  
\---  
8 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

**Dean** District 4  
 **Astaroth** District 12  
 **Dick** District 6  
 **Rowena** District 5  
 **Azazel** District 10  
 **God** District 7  
 **Charlie** District 5  
 **Gabriel** District 2  
\---  
 **Crowley**  loses sight of where he is.

**Pestilence**  quietly hums.

**Dorothy**  questions her sanity.

**Alastair**  receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

**Sam**  and  **Famine**  tell stories about themselves to each other.

**Amara**  silently snaps  **Death** 's neck.

  
**Raphael**  fends  **Lilith** ,  **Micheal** , and  **War**  away from his fire.

 **Abaddon**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 **Castiel**  convinces  **Nick**  to snuggle with him.

 **Ruby**  loses sight of where she is.  


* * *

  
**Micheal**  constructs a shack.

 **Raphael**  and  **Nick**  work together for the day.

 **Amara**  collects fruit from a tree.

 **Pestilence**  fishes.

 **Dorothy** ,  **Abaddon** ,  **Crowley** ,  **War** , and  **Ruby**  hunt for other tributes.

 **Castiel** ,  **Alastair** , and  **Sam**  get into a fight.  **Castiel**  triumphantly kills them both.

 **Lilith**  hunts for other tributes.

 **Famine**  receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
\---  
3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Death** District 8  
 **Alastair** District 10  
 **Sam** District 4  
\---  
 **Raphael**  and  **Amara**  huddle for warmth.

 **Ruby**  tries to treat her infection.

 **Famine**  sets up camp for the night.

 **Nick**  begs for  **Castiel**  to kill him. He refuses, keeping  **Nick**  alive.

 **Dorothy**  screams for help.

 **Abaddon**  goes to sleep.

 **Pestilence** ,  **Lilith** ,  **Crowley** ,  **War** , and  **Micheal**  sleep in shifts.  


* * *

  
**War**  tries to spear fish with a trident.

 **Amara**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 **Micheal**  searches for a water source.

 **Abaddon**  sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

 **Lilith**  practices her archery.

 **Nick**  fishes.

 **Castiel**  tends to  **Raphael** 's wounds.

 **Famine**  constructs a shack.

 **Ruby**  begs for  **Crowley**  to kill her. He refuses, keeping  **Ruby**  alive.

 **Dorothy**  searches for a water source.

 **Pestilence**  discovers a river.  
\---  
No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  


* * *

  
**Ruby**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 **Famine**  fends  **Raphael** ,  **Castiel** , and  **Dorothy**  away from his fire.

 **Abaddon** ,  **Crowley** ,  **Micheal** , and  **Lilith**  sleep in shifts.

 **Nick** ,  **Pestilence** ,  **Amara** , and  **War**  sleep in shifts.  


* * *

  
**Castiel**  searches for firewood.

 **Micheal**  questions her sanity.

 **Nick**  searches for firewood.

 **Abaddon** ,  **Amara** ,  **Ruby** ,  **Raphael** , and  **Crowley**  hunt for other tributes.

 **Lilith**  and  **Pestilence**  work together for the day.

 **Famine**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 **Dorothy**  sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.

 **War**  hunts for other tributes.  
\---  
A monstrous hurricane wreaks havoc on the arena.

 **Pestilence**  pushes  **Dorothy**  into an incoming boulder.

 **Ruby**  survives.

 **Crowley**  survives.

 **Micheal**  is incapacitated by flying debris and dies.

 **Lilith**  pushes  **War**  into an incoming boulder.

 **Abaddon**  survives.

 **Raphael**  tries to save  **Famine**  from being sucked into the hurricane, only to be sucked in as well.

 **Castiel**  survives.

 **Nick**  survives.

 **Amara**  is sucked into the hurricane.  


* * *

  
6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Dorothy** District 6  
 **Micheal** District 1  
 **War** District 8  
 **Raphael** District 2  
 **Famine** District 9  
 **Amara** District 7  


* * *

  
**Pestilence** ,  **Castiel** , and  **Abaddon**  discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.

 **Crowley**  and  **Nick**  sleep in shifts.

 **Ruby**  tries to sing herself to sleep.

 **Lilith**  falls into a pit and dies.  


* * *

  
The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

 **Castiel** ,  **Nick** ,  **Ruby** , and  **Abaddon**  team up to grab food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs.

 **Pestilence** 's trap kills  **Crowley**.  
\---  
 **Nick**  overhears  **Abaddon**  and  **Castiel**  talking in the distance.

 **Ruby**  chases  **Pestilence**.  
\---  
2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Lilith** District 12  
 **Crowley** District 3  
\---  
 **Abaddon**  tends to her wounds.

 **Pestilence**  bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

 **Castiel**  starts a fire.

 **Nick**  and  **Ruby**  run into each other and decide to a truce for the night.  


* * *

  
**Nick**  explores the arena.

 **Ruby**  scares  **Abaddon**  off.

 **Castiel**  questions his sanity.  
\---  
1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

 **Pestilence** District 9  
\---  
 **Abaddon**  begs for  **Nick**  to kill her. He refuses, keeping  **Abaddon**  alive.

 **Castiel**  passes out from exhaustion.

 **Ruby**  thinks about home.  


* * *

  
**Castiel**  injures himself.

 **Ruby**  tends to  **Abaddon** 's wounds.

 **War**  receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
\---  
No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
\---  
 **Abaddon**  loses sight of where she is.

 **Castiel**  cries himself to sleep.

 **Ruby**  tries to sing herself to sleep.

 **War**  cooks his food before putting his fire out.  
\---  
 **Ruby**  poisons  **Abaddon** 's drink, but mistakes it for her own and dies.

 **Nick**  falls into a pit and dies.

 **Castiel**  falls into a frozen lake and drowns.  
\---  
3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

 **Ruby** District 11  
 **Nick** District 3  
 **Castiel** District 1  


* * *

  
The winner is  **Abaddon**  from District 11!


	3. SPN hunger games 3

**THE BLOOD BATH**

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  
**Dean**  grabs a shovel.  
  
**Amara**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Lisa**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Luci**  stays at the cornucopia for resources.  
  
**The Cambion**  grabs a sword.  
  
**Lilith**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Kali**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Azazel**  clutches a first aid kit and runs away.  
  
**Hannah**  gathers as much food as she can.  
  
**The Nephilim**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Cass**  grabs a backpack and retreats.  
  
**Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Mary**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Raphael**  retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.  
  
**Nick**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Sheriff Mills**  and  **Asmodeus**  fight for a bag.  **Sheriff Mills**  strangles  **Asmodeus**  with the straps and runs.  
  
**Sam**  finds a canteen full of water.  
  
**Alastair**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Claire**  clutches a first aid kit and runs away.  
  
**Ellen**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Micheal**  finds a backpack full of camping equipment.  
  
**Gabriel**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Eremiel**  finds a canteen full of water.

* * *

 **The Cambion**  sets an explosive off, killing  **Amara** ,  **Hannah** , and  **The Nephilim**.

  
**Azazel**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Dean**  makes a wooden spear.  
  
**Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Mary**  tries to spear fish with a trident.  
  
**Nick**  travels to higher ground.  
  
**Lilith**  explores the arena.  
  
**Alastair**  constructs a shack.  
  
**Sam**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Luci** ,  **Sheriff Mills** ,  **Kali** , and  **Ellen**  raid  **Raphael** 's camp while he is hunting.  
  
**Eremiel**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Gabriel**  scares  **Claire**  off.  
  
**Micheal**  ambushes  **Cass**  and kills him.  
  
**Lisa**  fishes.

* * *

 

5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  
**Asmodeus** District 7  
**Amara** District 8  
**Hannah** District 6  
**The Nephilim** District 2  
**Cass** District 1

* * *

 **Azazel**  screams for help.

  
**Alastair**  destroys  **Mary** 's supplies while she is asleep.  
  
**Nick**  shoots an arrow at  **Ellen** , but misses and kills  **Raphael**  instead.  
  
**The Cambion**  sees a fire, but stays hidden.  
  
**Luci**  defeats  **Claire**  in a fight, but spares her life.  
  
**Gabriel** ,  **Kali** ,  **Lisa** , and  **Sam**  sleep in shifts.  
  
**Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  starts a fire.  
  
**Micheal**  tries to sing himself to sleep.  
  
**Dean**  attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful.  
  
**Eremiel**  tends to  **Sheriff Mills** 's wounds.  
  
**Lilith**  passes out from exhaustion.

* * *

 

 **Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  goes hunting.  
  
**Dean**  begs for  **Claire**  to kill him. She refuses, keeping  **Dean**  alive.  
  
**Azazel**  constructs a shack.  
  
**Eremiel**  discovers a river.  
  
**The Cambion**  defeats  **Ellen**  in a fight, but spares her life.  
  
**Lilith**  makes a slingshot.  
  
**Lisa**  cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.  
  
**Sam**  attacks  **Nick** , but he manages to escape.  
  
**Micheal**  camouflauges himself in the bushes.  
  
**Alastair**  is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  
**Sheriff Mills**  collects fruit from a tree.  
  
**Gabriel**  and  **Kali**  hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Luci**  picks flowers.  
  
**Mary**  practices her archery.

* * *

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

  
**Raphael** District 11  
**Lisa** District 10  


* * *

 

 **The Cambion**  fends  **Luci** ,  **Lilith** , and  **Azazel**  away from his fire.  
  
**Dean**  convinces  **Ellen**  to snuggle with him.  
  
**Micheal**  throws a knife into  **Eremiel** 's head.  
  
**Mary**  lets  **Kali**  into her shelter.  
  
**Sheriff Mills** ,  **Nick** , and  **Alastair**  sleep in shifts.  
  
**Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  tracks down and kills  **Sam**.  
  
**Gabriel**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Claire**  quietly hums.

* * *

 

 **Claire**  chases  **Ellen**.  
  
**Dean**  is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  
**Azazel**  is pricked by thorns while picking berries.  
  
**Micheal**  makes a slingshot.  
  
**Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  attacks  **Gabriel** , but he manages to escape.  
  
**Luci**  receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Mary**  attacks  **Kali** , but she manages to escape.  
  
**The Cambion** ,  **Sheriff Mills** ,  **Lilith** ,  **Nick** , and  **Alastair**  hunt for other tributes.

* * *

 

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  
**Eremiel** District 6  
**Sam** District 1

* * *

 

 **Sheriff Mills**  receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Gabriel**  dies from an infection.  
  
**Lilith**  and  **The Cambion**  run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  
**Ellen**  thinks about home.  
  
**Kali**  and  **Azazel**  run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  
**Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
**Alastair**  and  **Micheal**  sleep in shifts.  
  
**Nick**  sets up camp for the night.  
  
**Mary**  cooks her food before putting her fire out.  
  
**Claire** ,  **Dean** , and  **Luci**  get into a fight.  **Luci**  triumphantly kills them both.

* * *

 

 **Kali**  kills  **Azazel**  as he tries to run.  
  
**The Cambion**  begs for  **Ellen**  to kill him. She refuses, keeping  **The Cambion**  alive.  
  
**Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  and  **Mary**  split up to search for resources.  
  
**Lilith**  makes a wooden spear.  
  
**Micheal**  receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Nick**  goes hunting.  
  
**Luci** ,  **Sheriff Mills** , and  **Alastair**  hunt for other tributes.

* * *

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

  
**Gabriel** District 12  
**Claire** District 10  
**Dean** District 9  
**Azazel** District 8 

* * *

 

 **Luci**  and  **Sheriff Mills**  sleep in shifts.  
  
**Alastair**  lets  **Nick**  into his shelter.  
  
**Ellen**  loses sight of where she is.  
  
**The Cambion**  receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Kali**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Mary**  climbs a tree to rest.  
  
**Lilith**  loses sight of where she is.  
  
**Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  screams for help.  
  
**Micheal**  thinks about home.

* * *

 

 **Luci**  tries to sleep through the entire day.  
  
**Nick** ,  **Kali** , and  **Lilith**  hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Micheal**  thinks about home.  
  
**Alastair** ,  **Ellen** ,  **Sheriff Donna Hanscum** ,  **Mary** , and  **Sheriff Mills**  hunt for other tributes.  
  
**The Cambion**  tries to sleep through the entire day.

* * *

 

No cannon shots can be heard in the distance.

* * *

 

 **Luci**  receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**The Cambion**  is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.  
  
**Ellen** ,  **Alastair** ,  **Lilith** , and  **Mary**  sleep in shifts.  
  
**Sheriff Mills**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Sheriff Donna Hanscum** ,  **Nick** , and  **Kali**  discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.  
  
**Micheal**  is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth.

* * *

 

 **Mary**  sprains her ankle while running away from  **Alastair**.  
  
**Micheal**  defeats  **Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  in a fight, but spares her life.  
  
**Kali**  chases  **Luci**.  
  
**Nick**  picks flowers.  
  
**Sheriff Mills**  thinks about home.  
  
**Lilith**  steals from  **The Cambion**  while he isn't looking.  
  
**Ellen**  cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.

* * *

 

1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance.

 **Ellen** District 9

* * *

 **Luci** ,  **Mary** ,  **Micheal** , and  **Sheriff Mills**  tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

  
**Alastair**  tends to his wounds.  
  
**Lilith**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Nick**  falls into a pit and dies.  
  
**The Cambion**  and  **Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die.  
  
**Kali**  sets up camp for the night.

<hr>The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  
**Mary**  decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Sheriff Mills**  stuffs a bundle of dry clothing into a backpack before sprinting away.  
  
**Micheal**  bashes  **Alastair** 's head in with a mace.  
  
**Luci**  decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
**Kali**  pushes  **Lilith**  off a cliff during a knife fight.

* * *

 **Luci**  attacks  **Sheriff Mills** , but she manages to escape.

  
**Mary**  explores the arena.  
  
**Micheal**  picks flowers.  
  
**Kali**  tries to spear fish with a trident.

* * *

  
5 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  
**Nick** District 3  
**The Cambion** District 2  
**Sheriff Donna Hanscum** District 5  
**Alastair** District 7  
**Lilith** District 4  


* * *

  
**Mary**  stays awake all night.  
  
**Luci**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Sheriff Mills** ,  **Micheal** , and  **Kali**  get into a fight.  **Kali**  triumphantly kills them both.  


* * *

 

 **Kali**  dies from hunger.  
  
**Luci**  throws a knife into  **Mary** 's chest.

* * *

 

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  
**Sheriff Mills** District 5  
**Micheal** District 11  
**Kali** District 12  
**Mary** District 4

> * * *

  
The winner is  **Luci**  from District 3!  



	4. SPN hunger games 4

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.  
  
**Azazel**  takes a handful of throwing knives.  
  
**Luci**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Claire**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Sheriff Mills**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**The Nephilim**  stabs  **Raphael**  with a tree branch.  
  
**Amara**  and  **Hannah**  fight for a bag.  **Amara**  gives up and retreats.  
  
**Kali**  finds a canteen full of water.  
  
**Gabriel**  finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver.  
  
**Alastair**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Eremiel**  finds a bow, some arrows, and a quiver.  
  
**Mary**  finds a bag full of explosives.  
  
**Lisa**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Dean**  finds a backpack full of camping equipment.  
  
**Micheal**  and  **Cass**  fight for a bag.  **Micheal**  gives up and retreats.  
  
**Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.  
  
**Nick**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**The Cambion**  finds a bag full of explosives.  
  
**Lilith**  grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia.  
  
**Asmodeus**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Ellen**  runs away from the Cornucopia.  
  
**Sam**  snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

* * *

 

 **Ellen**  constructs a shack.  
  
**Lisa**  makes a slingshot.  
  
**Asmodeus**  sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
**Alastair**  questions his sanity.  
  
**Mary**  goes hunting.  
  
**Cass**  catches  **Dean**  off guard and kills him.  
  
**Luci** ,  **Nick** ,  **Micheal** ,  **Hannah** , and  **Kali**  hunt for other tributes.  
  
**Lilith**  receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.  
  
**Sam**  makes a wooden spear.  
  
**Sheriff Donna Hanscum** ,  **Claire** , and  **Amara**  start fighting, but  **Claire**  runs away as  **Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  kills  **Amara**.  
  
**The Cambion**  travels to higher ground.  
  
**The Nephilim**  discovers a cave.  
  
**Azazel**  and  **Sheriff Mills**  work together for the day.  
  
**Eremiel**  collects fruit from a tree.  
  
**Gabriel**  accidentally detonates a land mine while trying to arm it.

* * *

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Raphael** District 11

 

**Dean** District 9

 

**Amara** District 8

 

**Gabriel** District 12

* * *

**Azazel**  stabs  **Alastair**  in the back with a trident.  
  
 **Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  sets up camp for the night.  
  
 **Sam**  tries to sing himself to sleep.  
  
 **Eremiel**  and  **Sheriff Mills**  run into each other and decide to truce for the night.  
  
 **Kali** ,  **The Cambion** ,  **Nick** ,  **Asmodeus** , and  **Micheal**  track down and kill  **Claire**.  
  
 **The Nephilim**  loses sight of where he is.  
  
 **Ellen**  loses sight of where she is.  
  
 **Lisa**  convinces  **Mary**  to snuggle with her.  
  
 **Luci** ,  **Lilith** ,  **Hannah** , and  **Cass**  tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

* * *

 **Nick**  makes a slingshot.  
  
 **Micheal**  collects fruit from a tree.  
  
 **Lilith**  diverts  **Eremiel** 's attention and runs away.  
  
 **The Nephilim**  hunts for other tributes.  
  
 **Kali**  makes a wooden spear.  
  
 **Lisa**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Mary**  tends to  **Ellen** 's wounds.  
  
 **Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  collects fruit from a tree.  
  
 **Sam**  steals from  **Asmodeus**  while he isn't looking.  
  
 **Luci**  sprains his ankle while running away from  **The Cambion**.  
  
 **Hannah**  unknowingly eats toxic berries.  
  
 **Azazel**  explores the arena.  
  
 **Sheriff Mills**  thinks about home.  
  
 **Cass**  discovers a river.

* * *

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Alastair** District 7

 

**Claire** District 10

 

**Hannah** District 6

* * *

**Kali** ,  **Sheriff Donna Hanscum** , and  **Azazel**  start fighting, but  **Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  runs away as  **Kali** kills  **Azazel**.  
  
 **The Nephilim**  and  **Sam**  talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
 **Nick**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Asmodeus**  sets up camp for the night.  
  
 **Eremiel**  passes out from exhaustion.  
  
 **Sheriff Mills**  and  **Lilith**  talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
 **Lisa**  looks at the night sky.  
  
 **The Cambion**  looks at the night sky.  
  
 **Cass**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Mary**  starts a fire.  
  
 **Ellen**  is awoken by nightmares.  
  
 **Micheal**  tries to sing himself to sleep.  
  
 **Luci**  unknowingly eats toxic berries.

* * *

 **The Cambion**  makes a slingshot.  
  
 **The Nephilim**  begs for  **Asmodeus**  to kill him. He refuses, keeping  **The Nephilim**  alive.  
  
 **Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  explores the arena.  
  
 **Cass**  and  **Ellen**  hunt for other tributes.  
  
 **Sheriff Mills**  receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Kali**  severely slices  **Micheal**  with a sword.  
  
 **Mary** ,  **Lilith** ,  **Sam** , and  **Eremiel**  hunt for other tributes.  
  
 **Nick**  defeats  **Lisa**  in a fight, but spares her life.

* * *

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Azazel** District 8

 

**Luci** District 3

 

**Micheal** District 11

* * *

**Sam**  stays awake all night.  
  
 **Cass**  convinces  **The Nephilim**  to not kill him, only to kill him instead.  
  
 **Eremiel**  loses sight of where he is.  
  
 **Mary**  and  **Lilith**  talk about the tributes still alive.  
  
 **Ellen**  thinks about home.  
  
 **The Cambion**  looks at the night sky.  
  
 **Sheriff Donna Hanscum** ,  **Lisa** ,  **Kali** , and  **Nick**  sleep in shifts.  
  
 **Sheriff Mills**  cries herself to sleep.  
  
 **Asmodeus**  climbs a tree to rest.

* * *

 **Lisa**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Eremiel**  steals from  **The Cambion**  while he isn't looking.  
  
 **Sheriff Donna Hanscum**  unknowingly eats toxic berries.  
  
 **Nick**  fishes.  
  
 **Mary**  attacks  **Lilith** , but she manages to escape.  
  
 **Ellen**  overpowers  **Sheriff Mills** , killing her.  
  
 **Asmodeus**  tends to  **Sam** 's wounds.  
  
 **Cass**  attacks  **Kali** , but she manages to escape.

* * *

3 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**The Nephilim** District 2

 

**Sheriff Donna Hanscum** District 5

 

**Sheriff Mills** District 5

* * *

**The Cambion** 's trap kills  **Ellen**.  
  
 **Cass**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Eremiel**  looks at the night sky.  
  
 **Asmodeus**  and  **Sam**  hold hands.  
  
 **Lilith**  defeats  **Kali**  in a fight, but spares her life.  
  
 **Mary**  starts a fire.  
  
 **Lisa**  lets  **Nick**  into her shelter.

* * *

 

 **The Cambion**  searches for firewood.  
  
 **Kali**  constructs a shack.  
  
 **Nick**  bleeds out due to untreated injuries.  
  
 **Asmodeus**  fishes.  
  
 **Cass**  receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Lisa**  chases  **Sam**.  
  
 **Mary**  scares  **Lilith**  off.  
  
 **Eremiel**  camouflages himself in the bushes.

* * *

2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Ellen** District 9

 

**Nick** District 3

* * *

**Cass**  destroys  **Lisa** 's supplies while she is asleep.  
  
 **Eremiel**  throws a knife into  **Kali** 's head.  
  
 **Lilith**  screams for help.  
  
 **Mary**  and  **Sam**  sleep in shifts.  
  
 **The Cambion**  receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.  
  
 **Asmodeus**  goes to sleep.

* * *

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.  
  
 **Eremiel**  destroys  **Lisa** 's memoirs out of spite.  
  
 **Mary**  decides not to go to The Feast.  
  
 **Asmodeus**  sets an explosive off, killing  **Sam** ,  **The Cambion** ,  **Lilith**  and  **Cass**.

* * *

 **Asmodeus**  and  **Lisa**  split up to search for resources.  
  
 **Eremiel**  sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate.  
  
 **Mary**  travels to higher ground.

* * *

A cloud of poisonous smoke starts to fill the arena.  
  
 **Asmodeus**  and  **Mary**  decide to run into the cloud together.  
  
 **Eremiel**  and  **Lisa**  agree to die in the cloud together, but  **Eremiel**  pushes  **Lisa**  in without warning.

* * *

 

8 cannon shots can be heard in the distance.  
  


**Kali** District 12

 

**Sam** District 1

 

**The Cambion** District 2

 

**Lilith** District 4

 

**Cass** District 1

 

**Asmodeus** District 7

 

**Mary** District 4

 

**Lisa** District 10

* * *

The winner is  **Eremiel**  from District 

 


End file.
